littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Death Drive
Death Drive is a case featured in Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst, appearing as the 37th case of the game. It is the first case set in Hale Town. Plot During opening sequence of Hale Town prior 15 years ago, teenage Karen Duvall (portrayed by Ella Ballentine) and her mother Meg Duvall (portrayed by Linda Blair) are witnessing a powerful Hurricane Hubert sandstorm headed to their town. Kai Duvall seeks refuge in the hideout to make an SOS call, but the screen turns blue and the El Terror has already hacked, warned that they will die from disaster. Suddenly, the sandstorm break the hideout apart and sucking Meg to death while Kai protect Karen. The next day, Karen was survived while Kai was disappeared for a whole. She found her mother's hairpin, realized that her mother was killed before she kneel down crying in grief, followed by NightTerror's bloodcurdling scream emitted from Meg's computer screen. 15 years later following aftermath of Hurricane Hubert, The team went to a rally in Hale Town to talk to Stacy Hunt, bodyguard of Stanly Nashville of the Eagle Party campaigning to keep the SDU in safe. When Jason and the player talked to Stanly Nashville, Chief Seymore reported that she get saw a car explosion in Austin Street. Jason and the player went there and found the burned bodies of Stacy and her daughter Tammy Hunt in front of a crying weather journalist, Karen Duvall. The five people were labelled as suspects: Karen Duvall (weather journalist who's happen to be survived 15 years ago), Jeffrey Reid (amateur officer), Kai Duvall (meteorologist who also survived alongside his daughter), Herman Nashville (millionaire man), and Lisa Inoki (deputy officer). While searching for evidences, Jason and the players goes to the Eagle Party Rally to find the diary about Karen's mother, who died from Hurricane Hubert sandstorm 15 years ago, and learned that she created a man-made machine to bring the disaster to Hale Town. Suddenly, the Dust Devil attacks them with cleaver in attempt to kill them. But the player uses the sound frequency generator to scares off the stalker. Mid-investigation, the Eagle Party campaign reported that someone had broken into Stacy's vault, and an amateur officer Jeffrey Reid turned out to be responsible for the incident and was arrested. Meanwhile, Tammy Hunt died peacefully due to blood lost. Later, weather journalist Karen Duvall demanded that her father, meteorologist Kai Duvall be arrested after he sexually assaulted her. Eventually, the team collected enough evidence to arrest Karen for the murder. Initially denying involvement, Karen admitted to the accident crime. She said that she and her father survived from Hurricane Hubert 15 years ago before Kai comes back from absent since her mother's death. When she worked as weather journalist, she got blackmailed by someone from Hedgehog Party had paid her to kill Stanly Nashville. With the payment and the willingness to kill Stanly due to his political affiliations, she had placed explosive charge in Stanly's car and detonated the bomb from a distance, but she accidentally killed Stanly's bodyguard Stacy and her daughter. Judge Westley sentenced her to 30 years in jail. During Devil in the Middle of Storm (1/6), Jeffrey had agreed to give Jason and the player information about the party campaigns' activities in exchange for lesser charges. He pointed them to the terrace, where he had forgotten a camera with incriminating pictures. After finding the camera, the team retrieved a film roll which (per Naseem) proved that Dust Devil had met with Viktor Kuznetsov. Herman said that Kai Duvall had bought Viktor's lands without knowing his scheme and with the approval of the city council. The team talked to Deputy Officer Inoki, who refused to investigate the accusations without solid evidence. Meanwhile, Velia and the player helped Mandy recover from her hangover and she allowed Velia to live in her house's spare room. Following these events, Bryon reported that Stanly's bodyguard's death had pushed the election campaigns to crisis, causing the stock market employees to rebel. Summary Victim(s) *'Stacy Hunt' *'Tammy Hunt' Murder Weapon *'Explosive Charge' Killer *'Karen Duvall' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect likes gardening. *The suspect eats quinoa. *The suspect uses hair wax. *The suspect has blue eyes. *The suspect is female. Suspect's Profile *The suspect likes gardening. Suspect's Profile *The suspect likes gardening. *The suspect eats quinoa. *The suspect uses hair wax. Suspect's Profile *The suspect likes gardening. *The suspect eats quinoa. *The suspect uses hair wax. *The suspect has blue eyes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses hair wax. *The suspect is female. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer likes gardening. *The killer eats quinoa. *The killer uses hair wax. *The killer has blue eyes. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Devil in the Middle of Storm (1/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Trivia *This is the only case which features two victims instead of the usual one. Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Next Chapter cases Category:Cases in Hale Town Category:Copyrighted Images